Don't talk about my girl
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Beck&Jade are happier than ever but when a new guy takes a nice interest into Jade, how will Beck react? I re-uploaded this so it's easier to read :)


Don't talk about my Girl.

Beck's POV

I waited at the stairs ion the left wing, waiting for Jade to come out of her lesson it was almost our anniversary soon and I guess the romantic ideas have taken over me now I just want to be with her every minute not that I never do but I don't know, I know that I love her and its deep in my body and heart but when special occasions happen I get over whelmed she came down the stairs in her nice black skirt and her guns and roses grey shirt, I love that shirt she looks so sexy today I think she is being extremely irresistible.

"Hey babe" I grinned to her, she looked down at the floor for a second.

"Hey you" she grinned back cutely I put my hands on her hips and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, she then wiped the lipgloss off my lips with her thumb softly.

"How are you?"

"1000 times better now that your here"

"Cheesy man" she whispered to my looking at my shirt

"I love this" my shirt?

"What?"

"Me and you just being like this…I missed you"

I knew what she meant, it had been like over a month since we got back together, she sung that song about me and I just knew that it was always her…we never thought of us breaking up counting we have been together for four years we had never said this until now.

"I missed you too baby…I'm never letting you go again" she looked in to me eyes and whispered

"Please don't" she kissed me, I held her until

"Jade!" A guy called from a far.

"Hey Gary…fitting in okay?"

"Yeah I guess" she pulled away, moving my arm around her waist.

"Good just let me know if you need any help around" he smiled charmingly

"Thanks" who was this guy and why was he flirting with my girl, I tightened my grip around you.

"I'm Beck" I said to him interrupting the conversation

"Nice to meet you I'm Gary" he stuck his hand out for me to shake, I was polite so I shook it

"Anyway I'll catch you later Jade…nice to meet you Beck" he walked down the stairs and away from us I looked at her.

"Who's he?" She sighed.

"Gary Osmend he used to go my middle school and he just moved here" I looked at his direction

"You his friend" I looked back her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess we never had a relationship or anything but we talked a bit" huh…I wasn't the jealous type…Jade was the jealous type.

"Beck? Are you okay baby"

I turned back around to her and slid my hand to her butt,

"I'm fine baby" I pressed my lips against hers she grabbed my hand and slid it up her back

"Have some control" she giggled "We're in school"

she whispered in my ear before taking my hand and we walked to class we had Mr Westons class, we never did anything mostly because he was 21 and always very loose besides who needs Personal Health Class anyway, Jade walked over to Cat I sat with Andre just talking then something caught me ear, Ryder and that Gary were talking near the door.

"I was talking to that Jade West before" my ears went up like a dog hearing a gun shot

"Oh Gary she is unbelievably hot my god' Ryder was getting lost in his thoughts…I knew Ryder had a thing for Jade but he wasn't a threat Jade hated him but Gary she knows and is friends with.

"I take it she's with Beck"

"Beck Oliver? Yeah been together for years" I heard the disappointment in Gary's sigh "Is he tough?" Careful here Gary.

"Yeah I wouldn't mess with him to be fair" and that's coming from Ryder

"Damn…I swear man if she was single I would so get her" I don't like this not one bit, I sat up a bit more feeling uncomfortable.

"Tell me about it"

"The things I would do to her…tear that hot body up so many dirty fantasies I think about her…she gets my motor going"

that's it I can't take it, I slammed up and grabbed his collar and smashed him against the wall

"That's enough!"

"Beck we were just talking about-"

"I know! I heard!" I snarled at Ryder.

"YOU DONT EVER SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Beck!" Jade gasped behind me she ran up to me and and put her hand in my shoulder.

"Beck come let go" she calms me down like I do with her, I listened to her and let go

"You better watch it! I-"

"Oh shut up Gary!" Jade snarled at Gary she cupped my face and kissed me

"I'm yours okay baby" I nodded calming myself down

"Whore…" He mumbled…no way too far! I spun around and punched him knocking him to the floor, Jade held my hand my took me out of the class

"Just try and calm down Beck" I was so angry.

"You would of heard the things he was saying about you and your-p" I couldn't held it, I punched a locker, she got hold my arms and leaned me against the lockers

"Hey, hey look at me…forget about Gary he's a dick and baby do you agree with the things he said?" Was this a trick?

"No way! He was saying horrible things"

"We'l there you go…don't get bothered by it I love you so much and I love the fact you want to protect me but things like that can get you kicked you out and that's the last thing I want" me too…I couldn't stand it not being with her every hour "I love you too so much" her face was so close to mine.

"I know" she smiled before softly pressing her lips against mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up still kissing her I spun her around making her giggle with her lips on mine.

"I love you so much Beck"

"I love you too Jade… More than anything" and I do…Jade is my girl and always will be and that's why in the end of it all, I'm victorious.


End file.
